Kamikaze Lager Quiz Night
The Kamikaze Lager Quiz Night was an Quiz evening hosted by Ray Von and set up by Brian Potter in order for Brian to obtain free lager. The prize of the quiz night was a year's supply of Kamikaze Lager, a prize that Brian won through cheating. Upon revealing the idea to the others, Jerry was adamant that the quiz would not happen as it was planned to happen on a Wednesday, which coincided with his Free and Easy Night. Moreover, Jerry was reluctant at the idea of them cheating in order to win the main prize. Despite his protests, when put to a vote, all but Jerry agreed in favour of holding the quiz. This did not deter Jerry from still holding his Free and Easy Night. Both events went on as planned but the quiz night was much more popular. Kenny, Young Kenny and Spencer entered the quiz to try and win the beer for club. After the quiz had started, Brian found out that Den Perry of the Banana Grove had had a similar idea and had had planted his own team. By the end of the quiz, the top three winners were revealed: # The Gypsy Kings - 39 points # Top Banana - 36 points # Lord Love Rocket and His Mongy Mate Max - unknown Den Perry was not overly sore at coming second but was overjoyed that his team had beat what he assumed to be Brian's team (made up of Kenny et al). Brian reacted with mock confusion before pointing out that his team was in fact the Gypsy Kings. Perry asked Brian whether or not the team already knew the answers, to which Brian responded with it being a mystery. The conversation was quickly interrupted by Jerry, who was dressed as one of the performing acts during his Free and Easy Night and who was also overdosed on drugs. Jerry entered casual conversation with Brian whilst publicly urinating on the bar. After a couple of seconds, Jerry passed out but continued to urinate. Upon seeing this, Perry exclaimed his relief that they hadn't won the lager before the representatives of the lager revealed that it was non-alcoholic, to Brian's dismay and to Perry's satisfaction. Questions and Answers * "I suffer from pyrophobia, so what am I afraid of?" - Max and Paddy, who were taking part whilst on duty, wrote down 'pirates' while Young Kenny rushed to the toilet to use a dictionary, which revealed the true answer to be fire. * "Sport: My balls are black and blue. I've just hit them with a mallet. But what game am I playing?" * "unheard Who was Elaine? And why did I kill her?" * "I want you to name the Magnificent Seven." - This question was worth seven points, one point per member. Spencer misunderstood the question and named the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White. * Answer to question 14 was 'Basil Brush' and question 21 was 'The Great Wall of China'. Max and Paddy struggled to get answers to a few of the questions and so Paddy persuaded a woman to go and cheat for them. These were the answers to those questions. Another answer was 'Syphilis'. * One round was a 'name the song'. Unfortunately, the first songs that Ray played were accidental as the titles were sung as part of the song. Players were asked for the titles of the song and not the artist. These included: It's a Kind of Magic and Young at Heart. He eventually settled for Take My Breath Away, which Max guessed was "Walking on the Moon". Everyone in the audience guessed the answer right as they all sung the answer aloud. * The answer to question 25 was 'The Shroud of Turin'. Kenny and the team wrote 'Lisa Stansfield' for that question. * The answer to question 26 was 'He died in a plane crash'. Upon hearing this, Young Kenny stood up and cheered before realising how his reaction could be seen as inappropriate. He swiftly took his seat. Teams * Lord Love Rocket and His Mongy Mate Max - this team consisted of Max and Paddy. Paddy created the team name without consulting Max. Upon hearing their team coming third, Max soon became furious despite Paddy thinking it was hilarious. * Top Banana - Den Perry's team, which came second with 36 points. * The Gypsy Kings - winner of the quiz with 39 points. This was Brian's undercover team, who were suggested to have had the answers to the questions before the quiz started. * Kenny Senior, Young Kenny and Spencer - they came twelfth out of twelve. Category:Events